Talk:Superman (Post-Crisis)
Collective or Main Post-Crisis Canon? When you say post-crisis do you mean as a collective including versions such as All-Star Superman or just New Earth? --Firestorm808 (talk) 03:56, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Just New Earth. We have a separate profile for Superman (All Star). Antvasima (talk) 05:10, July 26, 2017 (UTC) VS Match Supes' match against Iron Man doesn't have the note of Stark having a week of prep and having the Iron Legion. Furthermore, the match isn't included on Stark's losses. Colonel Krukov (talk) 14:20, May 16, 2017 (UTC) I have fixed it. Antvasima (talk) 09:14, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Image This is a low quality render, the original one should just be used, while I usually prefer renders, sometimes the ones with them posing with a background is just as good FanofRPGs (talk) 17:23, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Feats I think it's time post crisis superman is updated. He clearly has much more impressive feats then star level. Feats that put him at universal. AT THE VERY LEAST.Majin Shackleford (talk) 15:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) M.S. I really like the character, but feats such as lifting a book with infinite pages and the like, are considered as outliers. Antvasima (talk) 15:39, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Believe me. He has alot more then that. How many would it take for it not to be considered an outlier? Majin Shackleford (talk) 15:51, September 30, 2016 (UTC)M.S. I'm new to having a wiki profile and what the rules are and such. But would it be ok to leave links to feats here? or is there a special place to post or discuss that stuff?Majin Shackleford (talk) 15:54, September 30, 2016 (UTC)M.S. There's nothing wrong with leaving feats... for as long as they're consistent with his general power level. For example, Superman is generally considered to be a star buster for being able to take on stellar foes, easily flying straight through planets, and various other actions. Plus, making Superman Universal would mess up the power scaling for the characters that are comparable to him, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, and Doomsday. Even repeated showings do not make one's standing justified in the case of comics, since they are notoriously inconsistent due the myriad of writers that have worked on them over the years. Superman's current ratings are a conservative estimate of his most justified and frequent showings. If you'd like a fairly extensive list of outliers for Superman, Here's a profile that complies them. Reppuzan (talk) 16:02, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Also, you might want to read Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Resistances Can anyone add "resistance to matter and mind manipulation" based on Thread:471211? Cropfist (talk) 23:56, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I have done so. Antvasima (talk) 07:52, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Weaknesses In the comics Superman and Power Girl are both weak to Livewire's electrical onslaught so shouldn't pure electricity be added as Livewire is a Superman Rouge gallery member. Imouto 17:39, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) I do not think so. It is most likely plot convenience. Antvasima (talk) 06:26, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Oi! But doens't it seem a bit convenient that all incarnations are week to Livewire and other characters like her? Imouto 22:14, January 14, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan It is not a stated weakness, so it is juat the conventional comicbook "logic" of variable power level according to what the plot demands. Antvasima (talk) 08:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Even Thor has been hurt by electricity in stories where he and Electro, or Storm fight. It's not an accrate portrayal of his power, nor is it a legitimate weakness. The villain simply has electric powers and they need to show the hero being hurt to make the story engaging. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 09:46, May 17, 2017 (UTC) His Sentry Victory The thread it links to is for a completely different matchup that doesn't mention Superman or Sentry at all. Why is it still there? Natse (talk) 05:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I goofed. My bad. Fixed. The real cal howard (talk) 05:07, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Can his Superbreath be changed to Breath Attack and be given the Breath Attack Users category? --FanofRPGs (talk) 19:58, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Antvasima (talk) 08:21, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Main image With the release of Action Comics #1000, Superman is now wearing his classic uniform again. Should we add it to the page? Leader Vladimir (talk) 18:37, December 25, 2018 (UTC) I removed the outdated old Rebirth uniform. Antvasima (talk) 19:16, December 25, 2018 (UTC)